


Realization

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Roman has come to a realization and has something to say. Everyone except Virgil knew already.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Not that happy with this one but it was cute. Hope you guys like it maybe?

Virgil, Patton, Logan, Remy, Dr. Picani, and even Deceit were gathered in the living room of the mindscape.

They were watching Roman, who had gathered them all here, pace back and forth. None of them really knew what was going on, just that the creative side had said that there was something he needed to confess.

"Can we get on with... whatever this is?" Deceit sighed and tilted his head while watching the prince pace.

"Yeah... I want to go take a nap." Remy added, leaning over the back of the couch and already looking half asleep.

"Alright, alright, I'll get on with it, I suppose." Roman stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

 _'Come on, you can do this,'_ he told himself. _'You're the brave prince. A confession shouldn't be hard... and you are more confident in front of an audience, which you have. So, just get on with it!'_

Roman turned to look at Virgil directly, causing the anxious side to blink in confusion.

"Virgil..." Princey inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he forced the words out of his mouth. "...I'm in love with you!"

Everyone was silent except for Patton, who was practically squealing in glee.

After a long moment Roman opened his eyes to take a peek at Virgil, finding the other staring at him in shock, dark eyes wide and face flushed crimson.

"I, uh..." Virgil blushed deeper and looked away for a moment, before turning back to meet Roman' gaze. "I'm in love with you too, Princey."

Roman blinked before he sighed in relief and gave a elated smile, which Virgil sheepishly returned, hiding a bit in his hoodie.

"Aw, yay! Finally!" Patton squealed, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Finally?" Roman and Virgil repeated in embarrassed confusion.

"We've been waiting for you two to realize you're in love for the past some odd years." Logan rolled his eyes but gave a light smile. "I'd like to congratulate you two on finally figuring it out."

Roman and Virgil just stared, gaping slightly, as the other sides all agreed that it was something they'd already known.

The two new loves exchanged looks. Had it really been that obvious? Were they that blind to their own feelings?

"How about we leave these two love birds alone for a bit, hm?" Emile suggested, and ushered the others out of the room while giving a gentle smile to Roman and Virgil before be disappeared as well.

Roman huffed lightly in embarrassment, before he felt soft lips press against his cheek.

The Prince turned and looked at Virgil with wide eyes, watching the quieter side smile softly at him.

With a chuckle, Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

The two of them may be clueless, but at least now they'd be clueless together.


End file.
